Suki Daisuki
by Kiyoshi Yuki
Summary: Kenapa diriku menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah dia sangat menyebalkan? Bukankah aku tidak menyukainya? Lalu...kenapa? Kenapa...bisa? /RnR please!/
1. Prolog

Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta? Saat kau merasa jantungmu yang berdegup tiada henti, saat kau mulai terbata-bata ketika kau berucap, saat kau merasa salah tingkah. Semua itu terjadi ketika dia berada di sampingmu, walau terkadang dia sedikit menyebalkan bagimu.

Sekali lagi, apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta?

-Suki Daisuki-

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy punya animonsta studios

WARNING! : Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.

A/N : RnR please! Happy Reading~

***

~Prolog~

"Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta?" tanya seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang memiliki darah murni keturunan cina.

Sang lawan bicara hanya diam, ia masih tidak mengerti apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan gadis tadi.

"Ayolah, kau sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungankan?" tanya gadis tadi lagi, ia menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tatapan intens.

Gadis yang mengenakan hijab berwarna pink, sebagai lawan bicara gadis keturunan cina tadi, ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, lalu ia menggeleng lagi.

Gadis keturunan cina tadi turut terdiam, ia bingung dengan gadis di sebelahnya itu, apakah ia sekarang menyukai seseorang?

~Prolog End~


	2. Apa aku boleh berharap?

'Kring!'

Bel masuk telah berkumandang, pertanda bagi pelajar yang bersekolah disini untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Gadis berhijab pink duduk dibangkunya, begitu juga dengan gadis keturunan cina tadi.

Guru yang mengajar sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan kelas, ia adalah Papa Zola. Murid-murid kelas 10 MIPA 1 memberikan salam kepada guru tersebut, setelah itu mereka kembali menduduki kursinya.

Papa Zola kemudian mengabsen murid-murid itu, hingga tiba giliran gadis yang memakai hijab berwarna pink.

"Yaya!"

"Hadir!"

Yaya adalah nama gadis berhijab pink, ia adalah gadis cerdas yang selalu bersaing untuk menjadi ranking 1 dengan gadis keturunan cina.

"Ying!"

"Hadir!"

Ying, gadis keturunan cina dengan ciri khas memakai kacamata bulat, rambut diikat kucir dua serta sebuah bando yang menempel di kepalanya. Ia juga gadis yang cerdas, dirinyalah yang sering bersaing dengan Yaya.

Setelah selesai mengabsen, Papa Zola melanjutkan materi mata pelajaran Matematikanya. Banyak murid yang mengeluh akan hal itu, namun tidak berlaku bagi Yaya dan Ying, mereka berdua justru bersorak kegirangan membuat murid lainnya menatap mereka dengan heran.

Skip~

'Kring!'

Bunyi bel istirahat bagaikan surga bagi laki-laki bertubuh gempal ini, ia sangat menanti-nantikannya sejak jam pertama. Ia menghampiri Papa Zola untuk bersalaman dengannya, setelah itu ia langsung melesat menuju kantin sekolah.

Yaya yang kebetulan juga menghampiri Papa Zola bersamaan dengan laki-laki tadi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Gopal." ucapnya menyebutkan nama lelaki bertubuh gempal tadi, Yaya kemudian kembali menuju kursinya untuk memakan bekal buatannya sendiri.

Ying yang memang tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Yaya juga ikut mengambil bekalnya, sembari mengobrol kecil dengan Yaya.

***

Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan bekalnya masing-masing, tak lama setelah itu laki-laki yang menggunakan topi dinosaurus menghampiri Yaya.

"Halo Yaya." sapanya ramah, tampaknya ia hanya peduli dengan Yaya, buktinya Ying yang berada di sebelahnya tidak disapanya.

"Halo juga Boboiboy." balas Yaya ramah, kemudian Yaya melirik kearah Ying yang menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan sebal, melihat itu Yaya hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

Boboiboy kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ying, ia hanya menyengir lebar, "Ternyata ada Ying, halo Ying." sapa Boboiboy lagi, tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman sepatu berwarna ungu tepat di kepalanya.

Boboiboy sedikit mengaduh saat ujung sepatu itu mencium kepalanya, ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik sepatu itu. Kemudian ia melemparkannya kembali kepemilik sepatu itu, ia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut seperti landak, ia juga keturunan cina sama seperti Ying dan memakai kacamata.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya! Fang!" ucap Boboiboy membela diri, ia tahu maksud lemparan sepatu itu.

"Sayang sekali, tatapan sebalnya tadi telah membuktikannya Boboiboy." jawab Fang santai sembari memakai sepatu yang ia lempar tadi kembali.

Ying yang melihat itu tertawa, "Haha, kau berlebihan lagi Fang." ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis kearah laki-laki berambut landak tadi.

Fang yang melihat itu berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mimisan, dia terlalu manis bagi Fang.

"Aku hanya bercanda." ucap Fang membela diri agar tidak dianggap berlebihan.

Ying tertawa lagi untuk kedua kalinya, ekspresi Fang membuatnya merasa geli.

Yaya yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga hanya dapat tertawa kecil, ia berpikir betapa menyenangkannya hidup Ying yang mempunyai kekasih seperti Fang. Andai saja ia juga mempunyai kekasih, seperti... Boboiboy misalnya?

'Prok!'

Sebuah tepukan tangan yang tepat berada didepan wajah Yaya sedikit mengagetkannya, ia tersadar bahwa dirinya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hayo ngelamunin apa?" ucap Boboiboy sembari tersenyum jahil.

Yaya menatap sebal ke arah Boboiboy, ia cukup mengganggu baginya. Boboiboy bahkan pernah mencoret meja kesayangan Yaya di kelas ini dengan tulisan-tulisan tidak karuannya, dengan terpaksa Yaya melapisi mejanya dengan kertas kado agar tulisan itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Menyebalkan, kau menggangguku saja." ucap Yaya sedikit ketus sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Boboiboy sekarang, Yaya masih belum bisa memaafkan Boboiboy sepenuhnya.

"Huh, lagi-lagi kau begini Yaya. Hanya sapaanku yang kau jawab dengan ramah." keluh Boboiboy dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Yaya lagi masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Ta-"

'Kring!'

Ucapan Boboiboy terpotong dengan bunyi bel masuk, ia sedikit kesal dengan bunyi bel itu. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke bangkunya, tak lupa beberapa gerutuan keluar dari mulutnya.

Guru mata pelajaran Biologi telah masuk, seperti biasa semua murid memberi salam kepada guru tersebut.

TBC~

Gimana? Mau dilanjut?._.  
Review please! m(_ _)m


	3. Alasan kenapa Yaya seperti itu

'Kring!'

Bel kali ini bagaikan nyanyian merdu yang dilantunkan oleh malaikat di surga, begitulah yang terdengar di telinga para murid, yah bel kali ini adalah bel pulang sekolah. Sorak sorai para murid terdengar dari tiap-tiap kelas mereka, para guru hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar, kegiatan yang sangat disenangi mereka harus segera berakhir. Bel pulang sekolah tersebut pertanda kebebasan bagi murid-murid yang sudah kelelahan menerima pasokan materi hari ini, mereka dengan semangatnya membereskan meja belajar mereka. Lalu mereka membaca do'a bersama-sama, kemudian berlomba-lomba menuju luar sekolah.

Tetapi Yaya masih berada di kelas, ia harus membersihkan kelas ini lagi sekarang. Dia tidak sendirian, tampak disana juga terdapat Ying, Fang dan Boboiboy. Mereka juga ikut membantu Yaya, ah terkecuali Fang. Ying hanya bisa mengomeli pemuda itu, tetapi yang ada Fang malah menggoda Ying. Sedangkan Boboiboy berusaha mendekati Yaya, tetapi Yaya hanya mendiamkan pemuda itu.

"Yaya?" panggil Boboiboy pelan.

Yaya tidak merespon pemuda itu, dirinya masih kesal terhadap kelakuan Boboiboy beberapa hari yang lalu.

FLASHBACK~

'Plok!'

Tampak seorang pemuda menempelkan kedua belah tangannya di atas meja Yaya.

"Mau ngapain Boboiboy?" ucap Yaya dengan nada biasa, ia bingung dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Boboiboy tadi merogoh saku celananya, tampak sebuah bolpoin yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya. Boboiboy mulai menyeringai jahil, Yaya sudah merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini.

'Sret Sret'

"!"

Kedua kelopak mata Yaya melebar, sebuah garis berbentuk tidak beraturan kini menghias meja Yaya. Yaya yang kaget itu, tanpa sadar telah membiarkan Boboiboy menggoreskan ujung bolpoinnya terus menerus. Hingga hampir setengah meja telah dipenuhi oleh goresan tinta itu, barulah Yaya tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"BOBOIBOY! INI KETERLALUAN!" bentak Yaya tidak tahan menahan emosinya, ia langsung menepis tangan Boboiboy yang sibuk mencoreti mejanya. Yaya hampir menangis dibuatnya, sedangkan Boboiboy sudah kembali ke kursinya. Beruntung Yaya hari ini membawa sebuah bungkusan kado untuk membuat kado ulang tahun adiknya, tetapi sepertinya keadaan harus membuatnya memakai kertas kado itu untuk hal yang lain dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Boboiboy yang memang berniat menjahili Yaya itu sedikit merasa bersalah, ia kemudian meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada Yaya. Yang dia dapat hanyalah sebuah ciuman manis dari kepalan tangan Yaya di pelipisnya, ia sangat merutuki sifat jahilnya itu.

FLASHBACK OFF~

"Ayolah Yaya, jangan begini terus." ucap Boboiboy merayu Yaya, justru rayuan itu membuat Yaya tersadar dari amunannya.

Yaya hanya menatap datar pemuda itu, kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas untuk meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Ying dan Fang yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum perih, mereka berdua tidak ingin Boboiboy dan Yaya seperti itu terus.

'Plak!'

Sebuah sepatu ungu kini mendaratkan alasnya di kepala boboiboy, hal itu membuat Boboiboy mengaduh dan semakin kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak melemparkan sepatu baumu ini?!" bentak Boboiboy kesal, ia melemparkannya kembali kearah Fang, tak lupa sebuah perempatan siku muncul di kepalanya.

"Whoah, bau-bau gini masih bau punyamu tau." ucap Fang tidak terima sepatunya dikatakan bau, ia kemudian menerima lemparan sepatunya dari Boboiboy dengan mudah dan kembali memakaikannya dikakinya.

Boboiboy menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Fang, sungguh tindakan yang terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja kalah debat.

"Kejar dia!" teriak Fang memerintah, ia tidak mau sahabat kekasihnya itu kenapa-napa, apa dia benar-benar peduli terhadap Yaya?

Fang memang terlihat peduli dengan Yaya, tetapi jangan salah, ia peduli karena dirinya melihat tatapan membunuh Ying yang terarah kepada Boboiboy.

"Aku harus mengejarnya kemana?!" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah tanpa dosanya alias polos.

Fang dan Ying hanya bisa sweetdrop di tempat, mereka sungguh tidak menyangka jika Boboiboy sepolos itu.

"Cepat kejar dia b****! Sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya!" kali ini Ying yang membentak Boboiboy, yang dibentak akhirnya mengerti dan langsung melarikan diri untuk mencari Yaya.

Fang dan Ying akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, tetapi tetap saja Ying merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

***

Boboiboy benar-benar kelelahan sekarang, tubuhnya dibanjiri dengan keringat. Dirinya tidak tau lagi kemana mencari sosok gadis berhijab pink itu. Ia sekarang berada di taman, kemudian dia menyapu seluruh pandangan yang bisa dijangkau oleh indra penglihatannya.

"Hiks... Kau jahat Boboiboy..." suara isak tangis yang lirih seorang perempuan terdengar di indra pendengaran Boboiboy.

"!"

TBC~

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya reader x'3 Maaf gak bisa balas sekarang :'3

Akhir kata, reviewnya ya^^


End file.
